Dreams
by hardyyun
Summary: Klaus messes with Elijah's dreams only to have it turn on him and become true. Oneshot Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show


**My how dirty my mind has grown**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh! Brother" Elijah says in a soft lust filled voice. His sleeping voice carried over to Klaus where he sat at the edge of the bed. Fucking with his brother's dreams was something he hadn't thought about doing before. Then again he hadn't been as strong as he was now.

 _Klaus walked over to Elijah where he was standing on the balcony. "Gorgeous right?" Elijah asked looking out on the mountains. Klaus grinned "If I said yes, we would be talking about two separate things." A glint of mischief flashed in Elijah's eyes as he stepped closer. "Is that so?" he pondered out loud. Klaus could only let out a low laugh before he was flashed inside and slammed on the bed. Not about to lose control Klaus flipped them and immediately dropped his lips down to meet his brother's. They were soft and tasted vaguely metallic. His clean earthy scent drifted through Klaus's nostrils. One hand slid down to cup the growing bulge that belonged to his graceful brother. "Do you want me, Elijah?" Elijah lifted a hand to rub over Klaus's back. He gives a nod, but Klaus isn't satisfied "Say it so I can hear you. Tell me what you want." "I want you Klaus." Klaus gives a dark grin of triumph. His lips smash roughly against Elijah's lips in a hunger he never had when he was feeding. They kissed for several moments. When Klaus pulled away he slid a hand down his brother's dress pants and gripped the thick penis inside. Elijah's eyes go wide at the sudden friction, but he wants it. "Oh! Brother" he calls out softly. "Yes love?" Klaus taunts as he tightens his hold on the beautiful member. "Tell me what you want love" Klaus says when he doesn't get a response. "You" Elijah groans out. Klaus loved that a few touches and Elijah was no longer dignified. "Where do you want me?" Klaus asked with a smirk dancing across his lips. "Inside me" Elijah growls._

That was when Elijah woke up and after realizing what was going on he glared at Klaus. Klaus was simply smirking at him "Have a good dream?" Klaus asks with his smirk growing. Then Elijah said something he wasn't expecting. "Yes. It's just too bad it was just a dream." A white hot bolt of excitement sprayed through Klaus's body.

Elijah had a playful smile as if he was daring him to do something more. Something like what happened in the dream. "Well?" Elijah asked after Klaus said nothing. Klaus bit his lip and Elijah knew he had him. "Are you gonna finish what you started?" Elijah asked. He moved off of his bed using his vampire speed. He was now inches away from Klaus "Are you gonna fuck me?" He said breaking his usual gentleman demeanor.

Klaus gave a growl and had Elijah's back on the bed in the blink of an eye. Elijah tore the clothes off of his brother in a hurry as Klaus attacked Elijah's neck with kisses. Both were rather aroused by the wrongness of what they were doing.

Once Klaus's whole body was exposed Elijah slowed the frantic movements of both himself and his brother. He wanted to look at his gorgeous naked brother. Elijah's eyes trailed down the perfect body of his soon to be hybrid lover. He had always wondered what Klaus was hiding under his clothes. He let out a "Mmmm" of approval when his eyes landed on Klaus's thick cock.

"Your turn" Klaus said softly as he moved forward with steady hands. He hooked his thumbs into Elijah's boxers and pulled them down. Elijah's boner popped out ready for action. Klaus smirked at his now naked brother. "Do you like what you see, brother?" Elijah asked in a cocky voice. He knew full well that Klaus loved the view. Klaus gave Elijah his signature grin before moving at his abnormal speed. Elijah gasped at the sudden warm wetness enclosing his throbbing dick. Klaus only bobbed his head up and down a few times before taking his mouth away.

He moved down and ran his tongue over Elijah's balls. Elijah had sunken down into the bed and gave a moan of approval at Klaus's wondering tongue. Klaus next moved his tongue over Elijah's tight hole. He let out a soft gasp and moaned out of pleasure when Klaus dipped his tongue inside. Klaus is not a patient person so he wanted to get to the fucking part soon, but he also took great joy in tasting his brother.

Precum had begun to dribble out of Elijah's cock. Klaus hovered over it and flicked his tongue out to taste. Approving of it he sunk back down on his brother's hard cock and sucked off the remaining liquid. More would come soon, but he had focused on tasting Elijah's nipples next. He rather enjoyed the flavor of his brother's body. He was also fond of the many moans that escaped Elijah's lips. He was going to continue his journey of tasting, but Elijah gave Klaus's dick a quick tug signaling he wasn't willing to wait much longer.

Klaus gave him a dark smile, but complied with his needy brother. He moved so he was looking into his eyes. Klaus wanted to watch his brother as he fucked him. He lined his dick up to Elijah's tight hole and brushed against it. Elijah moved his hips up to chase the friction. Klaus pushed further in and watched his brother gasp as the head went inside him. Being inside of his brother proved to be too much for him. He could no longer hold back, so he thrusted the rest of the way into Elijah.

His eyes never left Elijah's. Elijah had been caught by surprise by the sudden move and his fangs had made an appearance. He moved his legs to lock around Klaus. He urged him to move. Klaus again gave into his brother and began to fuck him at a fast pace, but not as fast as he could go. It took Klaus a few minutes, but soon he found Elijah's sweet spot. Once he did he took no mercy and started to fuck hard against it. Elijah was a moaning mess after that.

Klaus came first and he knew Elijah would cum soon. He fucked him a few more times before pulling out and sinking his mouth around his brother's cock. He shoved a finger inside of Elijah's cum filled ass and pressed into his prostate effectively driving him over the edge. Klaus swallowed everything his brother had to offer which was more than Klaus was expecting.

He pulled away and made a popping sound. He watched his brother's cock deflate before looking back up to see Elijah watching him with curiosity. He patted the empty spot on his bed signaling for Klaus to lay down with him. Klaus let out a little chuckle "I don't cuddle brother. Especially not after sex." Elijah frowns at him "Not even with the brother you just fucked senselessly?"

Klaus again laughs "Oh my dear Elijah that was me taking it slow." With that he was gone leaving Elijah to pick up the shreds that had once been his brother's clothes. He went and took a shower before falling back asleep. He could still feel the ghost of Klaus's dick inside of him. It wouldn't last too long so he enjoyed the feeling until sleep took over.


End file.
